Tsukiko Oni
Tsukiko is a Priest of the demon country, His parents are Shion & Yamato. Background Being the child of Shion and yamato, he was heavily feared by the villagers.They feared him so much that, the villagers hired a assassion to kill him as a child.Fortunatly, the assassion dident sucssede, Tsukiko killed him.When Shion found out, she became infuriated with the villagers and tried to bannish the villagers, but it that plan failed.Tsukiko had been traing ninjutsu in secret, he found the scroll of the sealing technique and trained at that also.When Tsukiko grew to be an adult, He left the Demon Country because of the hate he held for the original villagers and all of the hate they had twords him.He just traveled untill he met with Rokudou and joined "Kami" Appearence Tsukiko wears a purple tee, black pants, a black bulletproof vest and a black crown with purple jewles, and a black gold chain.His kamigan eye's are green, he's black. Personality Tsukiko is quite the mean nigga. Abilities Tsukiko has the abilities to control the light and dark, his kamigan controls : creation. Ninjutsu *Flashing bell beams : The user's bell will user lazer beams to cut you and will cause sevear damage. *Future telling : The user will be able to look into the future of anyone they are near. *Mystic saftey bell seal release : the user will release their true power and transform into an angel capeable of peircing through any typr of darkness. *Mystic sealing technique : the user will trap a person in a barrier then after that the person who has the strongest will and chakra will fuse with the other and overtake all of their power and jutsu and body. *Mystic rasengan : the user will charge a rasengan with mystic chakra. *Protective sphere of light : the user will make a shield of light surounding their body that will protect them from all attacks. *Dark body summoning : the user will use a summoning on their body that will make a part of their body blow off and teh summoning will come out of it and attack them. *Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection : The user will make snake like creatures come out of teh ground and fuse with the person, giveing them more chakra and a new chakra nature. *Secret Anesthesia : the user will use te snake like creatures to bite the person and make them paralized. *Dark medicine : the user will use the snake like creatures to use surgical equptment to do surgery and kill the opponent. *Dark release : Inhaleing maw : the user will absorbs the opponents jutsu in their hand. *Dark release : judgement : the user will use the chakra he absorbed from the opponents jutsu and shoots blue flames at the opponent. *Hokuto shin-ken : the user will stike the opponent with two finger's, when hit that body part will explode. *Iza kamigan : Tsukiko would close his eyes and imagine whatever, then he would open his eyes and whatever he imagined appears. *Izanagi : The user would create something by useing the senju izanagi. Weapons Saftey bell : a bell passed down to the priest, or priestess to seal the angelic power. Fallen sword : a sword that was taken from a high ranking demon. Saftey crown : a crown made by moyuryu for tsukiko to seal his demonic power. Triva *Missions : None *Classifacation : part 1: Monk , part 2: War priest *Age : part 1: (13-14) , part 2:(18-19) *Birthday : march 20th *Marital status : Taken *Family : Shion (mother), Moyuryu (father), Miroku (grandmother), Yamato (father), Hashirama (grandfather), *kekkei genkai : Darkness, light *Assosiation : Demon country, Kami